


An Unplanned Gift

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discussion of Pregnancy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Friends With Benefits, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Nervous Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: "We’ve used spells every time, haven’t we? Except…  when we were drunk last pub night,” Draco replies, eyes widening. “Oh, Harry, I’m sorry, I know this was all supposed to be in good fun.”Harry shakes his head. “It’s fine. Er, what do you think?”





	An Unplanned Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is the monthly drarry challenge, prompt was "serious" and the word count was 377. Thanks to Thunder_of_Dragons for beta'ing!

“I… Look,” Harry says, “I…  _ God,  _ I just have no idea how to say this. I don’t even know how it’s possible!” 

He stands up, running his hand through his hair, and closes his eyes. Harry exhales deeply, trying to calm himself. 

When Harry owled him last night, Draco expected a quick and hot fuck, not… whatever this is. Harry’s never this serious with him. He usually cracks jokes at Draco’s expense, or says how he’d like to blow Draco’s brains out as he fucks him. 

So Harry acting like a complete mess? Draco hasn’t seen him so frazzled since he had to give a speech at the Battle’s tenth-anniversary gala recently. 

Draco’s about to tell him if he won’t give him any sex before they go visit their friends, then he’s leaving to find someone who will, when Harry blurts, “I’m pregnant.”

Harry falls back into his chair, looking as perplexed as the day Longbottom found out he had almost been the Chosen One. He looks into Draco’s eyes. “How the hell is this possible?”

Those two words cause a waterfall to go raging inside of Draco; anything Harry says after that is drowned out as he remembers their conversation three years ago when they first fell into bed together–  _ Nothing serious. I just want a stress-reliever with someone who won’t sell me out to the press. And we’ve been friends for a while now. Sex shouldn’t change anything, right? _

“Draco? Are you there?” says a worried voice. 

“Yes, sorry. I’m just surprised. With magic, anything is possible, you know that. We’ve used spells every time, haven’t we? Except… when we were drunk last pub night,” Draco replies, eyes widening. “Oh, Harry, I’m sorry, I know this was all supposed to be in good fun.”

Harry shakes his head. “It’s fine. Er, what do you think?”

“What do you mean, what do I think? Who cares what I think? What do you want to do?”

“I know I said this was supposed to be a friends with benefits situation, but… I kind of want to keep it.”

Draco’s always wanted to be a dad. And maybe… maybe it’ll lead to something more. Draco can only hope. 

“Me, too. Together?” 

Harry’s smile widens. 

“Yeah. I’d like that.” 

  
  



End file.
